pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Up
| director = | guest_star = Jason Brooks | last name = | location = Blue Cove, DE | previous_episode = Ties That Bind | next_episode = End Game}} Wake Up is the eighteenth episode of the third season of The Pretender which fist aired in May 1, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker, Pamela Gidley as Brigitte, Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines, Jon Gries as Broots. Recap The morning starts out well, Parker jokingly promising to kill Tommy when he should use up all hot water. When she realizes that he is not in the shower, she starts searching for him, goes downstairs only to see that her house has been burglarized, in the front door she steps into some blood, runs out and sees Tommy’s body in a pile of blood. A mysterious trash man sees her next to the body and calls the cops. Ms. Parker is taken into the police station, for questioning. Jarod finds out in the news, of what has happened, while cutting glass. Somewhat later he calls to Parker and gives he’s condolences also saying, that she must look for the missing pieces. After the funerals, the lead police investigator informs Parker, that the man suspected to kill Thomas was captured a mile from the house, a junkie covered in Thomas’s blood and in he’s backpack was the 9mm Smith and Wesson. In the interrogation, the guy asks for narcotics, the whole time, because “to go from grade A stuff to nothing is just inhuman”. Some surveillance photos are also found in he’s backpack. Parker tries to attack the guy. Later that night Parker was in some bar, drinking her pain away, when Jarod comes. They talk, she thinks that the murder has been all figured out, but Jarod makes her see the inconsistencies and informs her that the junkie has O.D-d in the cell, in the end of the conversation, refers to the missing pieces, that have to be found. Moments later, he’s gone . Ms. Parker starts to investigate the junkie’s death by going with Sydney and Broots to the place the junkie called home. There Sydney finds “the grade A stuff” – 100% pure morphine, almost impossible to get. So the investigation begins. Later that night Jarod calls Parker again, this time the man pretends to be a coroner, examining the junkies body and calls to inform Parker of he’s findings, Parker says that she is going to go meet the lead detective in this case, driving to the place they were supposed to meet, Ms. Parker witnesses how a car is being dragged up a hill, the man inside – the police officer she was supposed to meet. The next they Parker and Jarod meet accidentally in the police impound lot, where the cop’s car was brought, Jarod pretended to be a mechanic and found out that the brake line was sliced, Ms. Parker blames herself over the death of an innocent man and Jarod makes her feel better about it. Junkie was killed with strychnine that was in he’s grade A morphine, as Jarod informed Parker via the phone call. Parker examines the police surveillance videos to find out who slipped him the drugs. It turns out to be the mysterious trash man again, this time, with a picture; they were able to ID him. He turns out to be “Unlucky Lester” who promise to ID the man who gave him the orders via telephone if Parker pays him 500,000 dollars. She comes to ask the money from Mr. Parker who agrees to give the money. In that night Parker, Sydney and Broots come with 500,000 to the prearranged place, only to find unlucky Lester in the trunk of he’s car, dead from the exhaustion fumes. Seconds later Mr. Parker, Mr. Lyle and Brigitte step out, calling a sweeper team to clean this mess, afterwards Mr. Parker said quite happily that now all the possibilities to find out the identity of the killer are gone, and Ms. Parker should get on living. Ms. Parker goes to Thomas’s tombstone, to remember everything good that he brought to her life, and get’s a call from Jarod who asks what she does next. Parker replies that after remembering all the good that Tommy has brought in her life she waits, until everyone thinks that she has forgotten, than she finds the killers and makes them pay. Jarod still urges her to find the missing pieces and helps her to find a present that he has left her in the cemetery. It turns out to be a glass painting of Ms. Parker, made from pieces with one piece missing – the heart. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Jon Gries as Broots *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Richard Marcus as Raines *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Pamela Gidley as Brigitte *Jason Brooks as Thomas Gates Pretend * coroner * mechanic * a glass artist Quotes Related links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Jarod&Parker Category:Season 3 episodes